1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical connector for flat flexible cable and in particular to one which can be sold in a complete assembly ready to be terminated on a cable with a single stroke and without any further assembly of the connector itself by the customer.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors for terminating multi-conductor flat flexible cable are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055 shows an electrical connector which has a housing with a plurality of terminals mounted therein. The terminals have a mating portion mounted in the housing and an insulation displacing conductor engaging portion extending from one surface of the housing. The connector is disclosed as being terminated to a cable by first applying the cable to the mating face of the connector in such a fashion as to effect an insulation displacing engagement between the terminals and the respective conductors. A separate cover member is then applied to the assembly and the free ends of the insulation displacing portions of the terminals grippingly engage the cover to securely hold it against the housing with the cable sandwiched therebetween.
While the above described connector has been made commercially successful by the common assignee, it does have certain disadvantages. For example, it is not always the customers preferance to have the connector with individual components must be assembled at the time of termination. Multiple parts cause problems in requiring multiple stock to be kept and the requirement that proper amounts of stock be removed from the storage and be at the assembly point at the appropriate time. A further disadvantage of the noted connector, is the two step operation for assembly. Clearly it is economically more preferable to have termination carried out with as few operational steps as possible.